Szarlatan
Profesja zaawansowana Charlatans are tricksters extraordinaire, cunning liars who can convince people of almost anything. With their glib tongues and ready wits they bilk the gullible out of their fortunes and escape with both the money and their lives. For a Charlatan, lying is like breathing. Common Charlatans are content to sell worthless miracle cures and trinkets that will supposedly ward off black magic whereas more skilled ones fake being other professions to collect consultation fees and sell off property that they don’t own. Legendary Charlatans run con schemes that try to take Nobles and rich Merchants for all they’re worth. tabthumb Umiejętności: Charakteryzacja, Gadanina, Hazard, Plotkowanie, Przekonywanie, Sekretny język (złodziejski), Spostrzegawczość, Targowanie, Wiedza (Bretonia lub Tilea), Wycena, Znajomość języka (bretoński lub tileański), Znajomość języka (reikspiel), Zwinne palce Zdolności: Chodu!, Intrygant lub Łotrzyk, Naśladowca, Obieżyświat, Przemawianie Wyposażenie: 6 ubrań dobrej jakości, 4 komplety ubrań najlepszej jakości, podrobione dokumenty, 4 butelki różnkolorowej wody, 4 butelki różnokolorowego proszku Profesje wstępne: Bard, Ciura obozowa, Cyrkowiec, Dworzanin, Guślarz, Kanciarz, Paser, Podżegacz, Przemytnik, Rzecznik rodu, Wędrowny czarodziej, Złodziej Profesje wyjściowe: Banita, Demagog, Szpieg, Urzędnik, Włamywacz Thief of Hearts “What’s the difference? Sir, you wound me, comparing me to a common thief or burglar. It’s truly an insult, it is. It’s all about where the focus lies. Thieves, burglars, and cutpurses only look for the pocket, the jewel. I aim for the heart first and foremost. I want to steal someone’s trust and love, not just their fence-able goods. I’ll steal dignity before diamonds…but I won’t forget the diamonds. You want someone embarrassed and impoverished, I’m the one to do it.” Synnaela Maruvaal The young elf Maruviel Naesyllna grew bored with life as an envoy in Nuln, brokering trade deals among the witless and the greedy. Excitement rarely entered her negotiation-laden world, until she interrupted a dwarf thief at a noble’s manse as she sought refuge from an overly amorous trade partner. Seizing the opportunity, Maruviel offered an alliance with the thief in exchange for escape from the drudgery of her life. Since that night three years ago, the two women mutually conspire to maintain their mutual thrills and profits. The dwarf became Karin Dellardar while they traveled from Nuln to Marienburg, and they established a false trading house through which both of them operate scams. Maruviel adopted the role of Synnaela Maruvaal, a temptress whose victims are too proud to admit they’d been swindled. Synnaela’s richest mark was a Kislevite noble whom she fleeced of a magical dagger of unmelting ice (and most of his jewelry) in exchange for forged “letters of introduction” that led to exile rather than allowing him an extended audience with Emperor Karl Franz. Adventure Seeds Jarla’s Escape: The local villages and surrounding forest is plagued by a large number of thugs and ruffians. They hunt a woman named Jarla Pelgrann, claiming the local lord demands her presence, and they inflict a fair amount of damage to people and property. The party is in an inn when an equal amount of thugs enter, pointing at a woman at a table behind them, and charge. She smiles and tosses a small bottle on the table in front of her. Smoke engulfs the taproom, “Jarla” escapes, and thugs attack the party in the confusion! A Bold Plan: Traveling to a remote settlement, the party poses as rich merchants or foreign nobles seeking investors for their trade consortium. They spur interest among the local nobility, resulting in a celebration thrown in their honor and to discuss trade. How much can the charlatans gull from the nobles and how far from them can the party get before the lie is exposed? Cloth of Gold: A textile merchant, new to town, is concerned about a business deal he has recently become involved in. He sold his previous business in Nuln to relocate to the area, on the promise that his textiles would be in great demand in this region. However, the business partner he dealt with has suddenly disappeared – along with several hundred gold crowns worth of silks and satins. Kategoria:Profesje